Nameless
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: A 5-Year old Harry Potter disappears from the Dursley Household after a particularly nasty beating. He is discovered and adopted by Gwyn. Eventually, He leaves Anor Londo to join the Dragon's after befriending a Storm Drake, causing him to be stricken from the records. He is the Nameless King.


Nameless: Chapter 1: The Nameless Child

Summary: A 5-Year old Harry Potter disappears from the Dursley Household after a particularly nasty beating. He is discovered and adopted by Gwyn. Eventually, He leaves Anor Londo to join the Dragon's after befriending a Storm Drake, causing him to be stricken from the records. He is the Nameless King.

 **BEGIN:**

Harry Potter, or Freak as he believes he is called, stared out of the grate on the front of his cupboard emptily.

He didn't really have much to do when Vernon was gone. Vernon was the one who made him cook. When he wasn't home, Petunia did most of the chores and cooking, saying that, "She didn't want a Freak like you to screw up MY perfect house. You're also not cooking, because I don't want to risk you poisoning my son with your freakishness."

Freak was startled out of his thoughts by the front door slamming open, revealing Vernon, stumbling drunkenly into the house with a red tint to his face, quite unlike the puce colour it took when he was angry.

"P*hic*Petunia, I'm Ho*hic*ome!" He shouted, causing Petunia to come running down the stairs.

"Vernon? Why are you drunk? What happened?" She enquired irritably. Vernon scowled.

I *hic* got fired from work today! *hic* It must be that Fre*hic*Freaks fault!" He drunkenly concluded, waddling over to the Cupboard under the Stairs where the child sat, watching the interaction with slight panic.

The small door was ripped open, and Harry was ripped out by a sweaty, meaty hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Petunia hurriedly carrying Dudley up the stairs, with the boy screaming about how he didn't want to go to bed, before he felt pain in his gut, from Vernon kicking him there.

Vernon then sluggishly got on his knees and started pummelling the boy. This lasted for half an hour before Vernon stopped, and started to tumble forward sleepily.

In the moments before he fell, Harry panicked, he knew he would either be crushed by Vernon, or suffocated by his fat, he needed to get out of there!

As if responding to his emotions, he felt a warm feeling run through him, before he felt as if he was being sucked through a tube from his abdomen, and with a crack, Harry disappeared, and not a moment to soon, for Vernon fell right where Harry once laid, landing with a loud boom that reverberated through the house.

(Age of Ancients)

Gwyn stared down at the black-haired boy who appeared before him. He had just discovered what he called a Lord Soul with his allies, Gravelord Nito, the Witch of Izalith, and the Furtive Pygmy, then with a loud crack, this injured boy, clad in oversized, threadbare rags appeared before him. He knelt before the child and pressed his hand against his chest. Feeling a heartbeat, Gwyn smiled slightly, before he picked up the boy, and walked to his army.

"Could someone trained in medicinal aid please come to me? I have someone in need of healing." He called out, causing a few medics to come over and look at the boy.

"We can heal the boy's injuries easily with a Miracle. Soothing Sunlight would heal the most." One of the medics mentioned, before Gwyn nodded, before placing a hand on the boy's chest, and focusing.

A beautiful golden light emanated from Gwyn's hand, and flowed into the boy's body, and slowly, his injuries started disappearing, until all were gone, and the only blemish left on the boy, was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The scar caused Gwyn to frown.

"There is something preventing me from healing this scar. Healer, could you find someone who is well versed in Curses and removing them. I sense a dark presence in the scar." A medic ran of to find someone who fit that description.

A few minutes later, the medic returned with a cleric. The cleric inspected the boy, before sighing.

"This curse is… different than anything I've seen before. It appears to be slowly sapping at the child life force, as if to power something. At the speed it is currently absorbing, I would have to say that the boy would live for about… 20 to 25 years before it sucked out the rest of his life force, killing him. I could remove it now, if thou'st wish it so?" The cleric explained to Gwyn and the healer.

Gwyn thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Remove it. I see no possible way the child can benefit from something akin to this." The cleric immediately pulled out what Gwyn recognised as a Purging Stone, and placed it on the child's forehead, before the stone darkened, as the curse transferred from the boy to the stone. The cleric removed it from the forehead of the child and returned it to wherever he pulled it from. He stood up and left with the medic.

Gwyn looked down at the boy, before he smiled at his sleeping face. This child gave him a feeling that his life would be very different in the years to come.

(Later)

Freak blearily opened his eyes. He noticed his surroundings and noted them in his head.

The room he was in was made of stone, with statues and carvings in the walls, of various knights. He was lain upon a grey blanket, with an uncomfortable pillow beneath his head.

He looked to his left. Nothing notable there. He looked to his right. There was a door of wood there. He stood, and slowly walked to the door, and attempted to open it.

He was unable to, as the door was opened by an old man bearing a crown atop his head, and noble looking clothes. The man smiled at the boy.

"Ah, you're awake, are you? You certainly gave me a fright, appearing in front of me like that." The man uttered with his deep voice.

Freak nodded uncertainly, not knowing what exactly the man was talking about.

"No need to be frightened of me, child. Ah, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Ahem. My name is Gwyn, King of Lordran. What is you name, child?" The man smiled patiently at the boy.

Freak thought for a moment. This man, Gwyn, he corrected himself, seemed to have no ill will towards him. This place was so far, nothing like the Dursley Household. The thought of never seeing the Dursley's again made the boy smile hopefully, before he frowned. He was only referred to as freak by his _family_ , but that word reminded him of his life there, and he didn't want to remember that. He made his decision, and looked up at Gwyn, who had been waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I… don't know my name, sir." He looked down at his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. Gwyn frowned, No Name? That simply wouldn't do. He looked at the boy, who's eyes made him think of thousands of gleaming emeralds.

"Hmm… How about Sen?" He offered, causing the child's head to shoot up to look at the King. He was willing to give him a name? The boy blinked back tears and smiled at Gwyn.

"I like it." He quietly whispered, still staring at the smiling old King.

"Well, Sen," He began, "Currently, me and my soldiers are engaged in a wa-… a big battle with Dragons. As a King, if I get hurt, there will be no one left to lead my soldiers. How would you like to become my son, and learn how to lead and fight?" Gwyn offered, causing Sen's eyes to widen, before tears built up in them.

"Y-yes! I'd love to be your son." He started crying, as he hugged the man who he could now call his Father.

"Fantastic! Now, come with me, my boy. You have, much to learn." Gwyn said, before taking the boy, and leaving the medic's room.

( **CHAPTER END** )

 **Hello. I know, it's been a long time since I've updated, and honestly, I don't really have a good reason for it, other than laziness. Some authors are ill, some have family problems, or are moving to a new house. I am just lazy. Whenever I've updated, it's because I've had what I deem a good idea for a fic. I then look around to see if it exists. If not, I make it.**

 **A note, if you couldn't tell, this is a Harry-is-Nameless-King/Sen!Fic. There will be no pairing, due to me being unable to determine anyone who'd be a good pairing with the Nameless King. If anyone has any good ideas, tell me.**


End file.
